Arañando la cordura
by AleBing31
Summary: Un día Chandler descubre quien es el realmente.
1. Chapter 1

"Pobre Laura Palmer- Pobre y desdichada y trágica Laura, cayendo en la locura, querida por tantos hombres, el circulo vicioso, ella siempre se saltaba la salida.

Pobre Laura, tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan joven...

Si el pueblo de Twink Peak fuese de verdad, sin duda alguna me tiraría de cabeza hacia él."

Estos son los pensamientos que Chandler tiene en su cabeza hoy, quizás si se hubiese quedado dormido viendo los x-files, ahora mismo estaría poniendo equis de cinta de papel en todos los cristales que viese. Pero la tele por la noche no ofrece mucho, igual no era un problema muy grande, por que el problema mas grande estaba justo detrás de la tele, y de la pared y unos cuantos pasos mas...la cama.

Chandler no recuerda cuando paso de ser uno de sus lugares favoritos, ha esta especie de jaula de los horrores.-" Malditas fundas de almohadas a rayas!"

Como fue que empezó todo?, fue gradualmente?, fue de repente?...ya quedaban menos preguntas para hacerse, al principio tuvo miles, pero a medida que ninguna era respondida decidió ir quitando poco a poco dudas, pero eso no importaba, era sabido que no obtendría respuesta...pero era tan difícil decidir con cual quedarse.

Es difícil responderse este tipo de preguntas así mismo, ya es difícil cuando uno esta bien con todo y las preguntas son cosas como - que voy a comer?, o cual corbata me pongo?- pero cuando los números del mando a distancia empiezan a dar círculos en si mismos y la cara del presentador de la tele tienda se convierte en una especie de bufón demoniaco, sin duda alguna es cien veces mas difícil responderse eso...y cualquier cosa.

Como fue que empezó todo?...bueno tal vez no tener la respuesta a eso era una mentira, una especie de omisión de la verdad, o de la memoria.

Por Dios que se hacia un lio el solito!, Claro que sabia!, lo sabia muy bien, como empezó todo esto, cuando fue que las manchas en el techo comenzaron a moverse, y las voces en su cabeza a susurrar, recordando esos momentos Chandler desea, como un hombre sediento un poco de agua, que los susurros se quedaran en eso, y dejasen de gritar.

Parte Uno: No se si estoy despierto.

Tic-Tac...Tic-Tac.

Las manecillas del reloj golpeaban lentamente, entonces se detenían bruscamente, para empezar de nuevo.

Tic Tac, Tic Tac...

El sonido parecía aumentar de volumen lentamente. Esta es ya la segunda noche. Tic rompe, Tac el silencio...Tic lo que viene, Tac lo que se va...El Tic recuerda y el Tac condena.

Esta es la segunda noche, porque no le quito las malditas pilas?, ayer a la noche juro y perjuro contra el maldito reloj, y cuando el sol salió y tuvo que levantarse, se dijo que esta noche antes de acostarse se las quitaría, pero solo fue un pensamiento ligero que tuvo sobre el asunto. Pero esta noche había lamentado haberse olvidado.

Tic Tac, y los dedos golpeando con precisión sobre la sabana tensada, los dientes empezaron a presionarse unos contra otros, resoplidos que salían como de una olla a presión, Tic Tac, cada vez más fuerte, tan fuerte que podría romper los cristales. Tic Tac, cada vez mas rápido, era eso posible?, podía el tiempo aumentar para un solo reloj?, se podría mantener el mundo igual de inalterable mientras él se hacia cada vez mas y mas viejo en esta cama siguiendo el paso del reloj que parecía correr y cortarlo todo?, Tic Tac, las agujas caen cortando el aire, cortando el silencio, los suaves sonidos de la noche, del sueño pesado de su compañero, parecían mantenerse ajeno a este drama.

Y antes de que el Tac llegara a finalizar el Tic ya había empezado, y de repente todo estaba yendo muy fuerte, demasiado, el reloj pareció agarrar fuego en su propio ritmo y cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas rápido, ...

La cabeza parecía inflarse hasta el punto de que casi podía sentirla abrirse en la ruptura del reloj, de la noche y del sueño rasgando sus ojos.

-Dios!- Chandler grito- Dios, maldita sea, maldita maldita sea!

Los pies desnudos se retorcieron en el frio suelo, sintió más que un alivio, poder llegar a sentir algo más allá de los sonidos del reloj en la pared era de alguna manera refrescante.

- Shhhhhh...

Chandler se congelo, por un momento pareció que hasta el latido de su corazón se había detenido, que había sido eso?, miro en las penumbras de su habitación recorriéndola de memoria bajo la claridad de la poca luz de luna, cada espacio, cada rincón, debajo de la cama...nada. Intento reír, pero un graznido salió de la garganta sin control, y se perdió con el Tic y el Tac.

Tomo impulso y se elevo de la cama, ya era hora de parar esa maldita maquina del tiempo.

Llego hasta la pared y miro un momento que no estaba seguro si fue demasiado largo y dramático, o demasiado corto e insignificante.

- Llego tu hora- sentencio sin gracia, cogió el reloj y quito la tapa, las pilas parecían estar casi reventadas de tanto uso, como era posible que siguiese funcionando?, las quito y las dejo sobre la cómoda, colgó el reloj como una especie de broma, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a sonar.

Lo volvió a contemplar unos segundos y satisfecho con el trabajo sin mas preámbulos se decidió a darse el merecido descanso que ya prácticamente le había sido denegado casi dos noches seguidas, giro sobre su sitio y antes de que el talón volviese a hacer contacto con el suelo un agonizante y elevado Tic pareció romper las paredes del cuarto y echarlo todo abajo.

Chandler se paralizo en el lugar, lentamente giro la cabeza, decidiendo si realmente quería ver, tal vez era mejor hacer como que esto no era nada, y meter la cabeza debajo de las frazadas, pero en otro tiempo hubiese sido justificable, en otros tiempos cuando era apenas un crio, pero ahora era un hombre adulto, y con un coraje renovado se volvió a enfrentar al reloj. La aguja que marcaba las horas se movía lánguida y agonizante, y el Tac volvió a aparecer.

Como podía llegar a ser posible?. Entonces llego a la una y se detuvo. El aliento poco a poco fue liberado, esperando que pase algo mas, paso lo que bien podría haber sido una hora, parado frente a el artefacto, y nada mas pareció suceder. Era posible que el reloj quedase con una pequeña carga de energia?, quizas...quizas fue eso.

Esta vez volvio a la cama sin darse la vuelta, sin apartar la mirada, caminando hacia atras, con los brazos listos para atacar si fuese necesario.

- Shhhhhh...

- Oh Dios!...quien...quien esta allí?- chillo Chandler con la voz aguda.

Nada mas que los sonidos de la profunda respiración de su colega tapados por la pared que los separaba, seria demasiado cobarde si en este momento el saliese corriendo de ese cuarto y se metiera en la cama con el?, tal vez a Joey no le importaría...pero su orgullo se vería mas que levemente lastimado.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio que le paralizo la columna vertebral y le hizo temblar hasta el ultimo de sus huesos.

Con un rápido movimiento se metió bajo las sabanas, y se cubrió hasta la mitad de la cara, los ojos mas que acostumbrados a la oscuridad recorrieron frenéticos el cuarto intentando ver mas de lo posible, la luna que hasta hacia poco iluminaba tenuemente había desaparecido por completo.

Su vista paso por los rincones y rápidamente volvió a la esquina derecha de la habitación, vapor...lo que parecía ser condensación, poco a poco apareciendo y desapareciendo, era como alguien...respirando.

- Dios mio...

Saco la mano lentamente y la deslizo con mucho cuidado sobre la suave cama, conocía este cuarto y cada rincón de memoria, podía levantarse en plena noche totalmente dormido y con cada luz apagada y recorrer cada espacio de la casa de memoria, así que con esa seguridad de moverse sobre terreno conocido atrapo el cable de la lámpara de luz en la mesilla al costado de la cama, y lentamente y sin respirar siquiera subió los dedos por el cable y llego al interruptor.

El vapor en la esquina parecía aumentar el ritmo, acelerarse anticipando sus movimientos.

Chandler sin pestañear ni un momento conto hasta tres respiro hondo y se preparo para gritarle a Joey por ayuda, y entonces el dedo golpeo el botón.

La luz rompió la oscuridad, y el sintió las lagrimas salir por voluntad propia cuando a dos centímetros de su cara lo que parecía ser el mismísimo demonio lo miraba con los ojos plagados de maldad y el aliento putrefacto cortándole la cara.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

El grito salió como una avalancha llevándose todo a su paso, pareció no acabar más y consumir todo su cuerpo en el sonido evaporándose en la distancia.

La puerta golpeo la pared dejando un hueco en ella, los brazos del otro hombre se abalanzaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a sacudirlo, tan fuerte que parecía romper el cuerpo de papel en la cama, tan blanco y dócil, con una mueca de terror puro en el rostro.

- Chandler!, Chandler despierta!

Chandler abrió los ojos casi dolorosamente por temor de volver a ver ese rostro sobre el suyo, y se encontró con los ojos negros de su amigo, que estaba en calzoncillos y con la cara arrugada de sueño, los pelos revoloteando hacia todos lados.

Joey tenía la más marcada de las preocupaciones en su cara, el grito había sido tan profundo e intenso que por un momento pensó que alguien estaba matando a Chandler.

Había lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y su boca tiritaba haciendo pucheros, intentando decir algo, estaba tan asustado...Joey reviso cada palmo del cuarto y miro por la ventana comprobando que estaba bien cerrada, salió al salón e hizo lo mismo en toda la casa, comprobó la puerta de entrada una y otra vez, por que ese grito, ese grito no era de este mundo, ese grito era de terror puro, de miedo real, de ese que te toma el corazón en un puño y te lo aprieta hasta que duele.

Volvió a la habitación para encontrar a Chandler mirando el reloj que marcaba las tres y cuarto de la madrugada.

- Amigo...esta bien amigo, solo a sido una pesadilla, cálmate, todo esta bien.- Joey lo consolaba, moviendo la mano arriba y abajo conciliadoramente sobre su brazo frio - Estas congelado, te pondré otra manta.

Se acercó al armario y cogió otra manta, Chandler no dejaba de tiritar y mirar el reloj.

- Hey amigo que te pasa?, estas bien?

- El...el re...reloj, el reloj...Joe el reloj...- Era lo único que salía de sus labios temblorosos, el reloj estaba funcionando otra vez, y el tic tac había parado.

- Umm...- Joey no entendía cual era el problema con eso, pero estaba claro que Chandler estaba demasiado nervioso como para ponerle las cosas mas difíciles. - Chan, has tenido un mal sueño, cálmate colega.

Chandler analizo la situación, si seguramente había sido una pesadilla, una muy real.

- Si, si sisi- cada vez mas aliviado - si solo eso, Dios me he pegado un buen susto he Joe?, lo siento, siento haberte despertado...y haberme comportado como un crio.

- No te preocupes Chandler, vuelve a dormir, yo estaré al lado ya sabes...no te preocupes, descansa.

Joe palmeo el hombro de su amigo con cariño y lentamente abandono la habitación, llego a la llave de la luz y se detuvo un momento, le dio una de sus sonrisas brillantes para tranquilizarlo.

- Solo ha sido una pesadilla, no te preocupes.

Apago la luz y cerro la puerta.

La luz de la luna había vuelto a iluminar el cuarto haciendo de repente todo mas claro, el sonido del reloj había vuelto a la normalidad y ya no había tic tac nunca mas.

Suspiro aliviado, y si no seguiría tan jodidamente asustado se hubiese reído, entonces trajo a su mente las palabras de Joey " una pesadilla", y las repitió una y otra vez en su mente, "una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla, una jodida y desagradable pesadilla...una puta pesadilla".

Entonces si no había sido nada mas que un mal sueño, Chandler se pregunto con un nudo en la garganta, si solo había sido eso, nada mas que su imaginación, como podía ser que las pilas estuviesen medio reventadas aun balanceándose lentamente en la cómoda debajo del reloj, mientras este no paraba de marcar?


	2. Chapter 2

Parte Dos: Manos en mi mente.

El pasillo era tal como lo soño , largo, estrecho, con los azulejos que en un tiempo fueron blancos, ahora amarillentos por el paso del tiempo, cayendose a trozos.  
Mientras mas se adentraba en el, mas oscuro se volvia, el olor de la humedad y del tiempo era intoxicante, casi casi podia colocarlo en un sitio totalmente extraño. "Mas extraño que este?".  
Se pregunto a si mismo. Los pasos cada vez sonaban mas fuerte, no estaba seguro de si era el eco que se profundizaba en la soledad del lugar, o el hecho de que cada vez pisaba mas fuerte.  
Tenia miedo, muchisimo miedo, pero el sentimiento se habia vuelto demasiado familiar los ultimos dias.

La cuarta noche que el reloj lo volvi loco una vez mas, supo que definitivamente no era ni de lejos una pesadilla. Despues de quemarlo, y casi estar a punto de un ataque de nervios, tanto por el estres de no dormir y de pasarse unas cuantas noches bastante jodido y asustado. Estaba llegando a un punto donde muchas cosas le llenaban la cabeza, y no le alcanzaba el dia para procesarlas todas.  
Se estaba volviendo paranoico y las manias que habia adquirido con el divorcio de sus padres y no habian aparecido desde la universidad, estaban empezando timidamente a mostrarse.  
Aunque nadie aun se habia dado cuenta de ello, despues de todo el era el rey de las apariencias, era muy facil para el aparentar y esconder sus sentimientos tan profundos que a veces ni el mismo podia encontrarlos.

Se compro un paquete de tabaco y tuvo mucho cuidado de que ninguno de sus amigos se percatara de que habia vuelto al habito letal una vez mas.  
Pero no era suficiente, y una de esas noches donde la desesperacion lo llevo al borde de las lagrimas, no pudo aguantar mas y se levanto histerico, no podia acudir a nadie, nadie podia saber de esto, pensarian que estaba loco...y tal vez lo estaba.  
En el armario de arriba de la cocina encontro algo. Se quedo mirandolo un buen rato, hasta que la mano temblorosa se canso de esperar, tomo la botella y le dio un buen trago.

El Whisky escoces no era muy bueno, el alcohol se le pego a la garganta y quemo todo a su paso. No podia distinguir en el ningun sabor mas que la amargura de una mala destilacion mezclada con la suya propia  
Y antes de que se diera cuenta se estaba desmayando en el suelo del baño, con la cabeza en el inodoro y el estomago burbujeando.  
En la mañana se miro al espejo, y ya que habia logrado dormir un poco, el dia empezo con una sensacion de que nada habia sido tan terrible como para haber amanecido tan enfermo.  
Se enojo con el mismo, por la estupidez que habia hecho.  
Pero cuando el sol se puso y esas malditas garras invisibles comenzaron a rasguñar el suelo de su cuarto, ya no recordo nunca mas porque beber hasta perder el conocimiento era una mala idea.

Y en tan solo una semana se habia gastado mas dinero en alcohol de todo tipo, que en toda su vida, ni siquiera en la universidad llego a tal extremo.  
Todo junto comenzo a pasarle factura, su rendimiento en el trabajo era casi nulo, por no decir inexistente.  
Pero el siempre les habia caido bien a sus superiores, por lo que con mucha simpatia y comprension le concedieron unas extensas vacaciones, las cuales no estaba aprovechando en absoluto.

Sus amigos parecian haberse puesto todos de acuerdo para llevar sus vidas a una especie de enredo desastroso, y cada uno tenia sus propios problemas, estaban demasiado distraidos como para fijarse en el.  
Y tambien ayudo mucho el que Chandler cada vez se perdiese de la compaña de ellos.  
Parecia que siempre tenia un plan, una escusa, siempre estaba ausente.

Comenzo a caminar por las calles de Nueva York y cambiar las cafeterias por los bares, dejo de ser exigente en el asunto y pronto descubrio que daba igual la comodidad, la higiene, el barman y el ambiente...en todos los bares el licor emborrachaba, y eso era lo unico que importaba. Cualquier cosa para calmar su ansiedad.  
Porque estaba volviendose loco, y esa era una muy buena escusa para beber hasta enfermar.  
Ese momento llego cuando se dio cuenta de que daba igual el lugar y el momento del dia, los sonidos que lo aterraban lo seguian a donde fuera.

Y llego un momento, que a su gusto fue demasiado corto, donde desarrollo una especie de inmunidad hacia el alcohol, y se frustro tanto que la impotencia que ya era bastante grande por todo lo que estaba viviendo parecia explotar en su pecho, como una burbuja llena de acido comiendose lentamente su interior.  
Queria gritar de dolor...un dolor tan real, como partirse un brazo.

Que su cerebro no tuviese el tiempo suficiente para dejar que sus neuronas se regenerasen lo habia llevado a un estado donde el parecia fuera del mundo.  
Caminaba por la calle y tenia perdidas de tiempo, de repente se encontraba en sitios y no tenia idea de como habia llegado.  
Parecia un espectador en un cine, mirando la gente pasar, mirando las horas moverse...ya casi nada era real, cada vez se sentia mas lejos de su cuerpo y de su mente...a veces senit a unas manos en su cerebro.

Ya casi nada era real...nada excepto la vision.  
Llego y lo noqueo como un rayo, una tarde se sento en un parque bajo el caliente sol, y penso que este era mas bien como una lampara, que alumbraba pero no lo calentaba, cosa bastante rara ya que la gente a su alrededor iba bastante ligera de ropa.  
Los temblores en su cuerpo casi lo hacian saltar de su asiento. Una hermosa mujer se acercaba corriendo, su pelo rubio moviendose al compas del ritmo, movia la boca seguramente cantando lo que fuese que estuviese escuchando con su reproductor, a medida que iba llegando y comenzo a pasar frente a el, las pisadas comenzaron a tardar mas y mas en tocar el suelo, su cabello se volvio duro en el aire, y la boca se congelo en el bello rostro.  
Los ojos de Chandler se abrieron mas alla de lo posible, mirando a la mujer congelada frente a el, lentamente giro la cabeza, y el parque estaba lleno de estatuas.

La gente, los animales, las plantas, el aire, los sonidos, todo absolutamente todo congelado...todo menos el.

- Oh Dios...- fue lo unico que salio de su boca temblorosa, y cuando volvio la vista a la chica suspendida frente a el una luz cegadora le inundo la mente.

Esa fue la primera vez, solo duro un momento, y cuando volvio a parpadear, la chica se alejaba trotando y la vida habia vuelto a la ciudad.  
Pronto los episodios comenzaron a ser cada vez mas frecuentes. Hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar mas, y decidio seguir sus instintos.  
Habia salido muy temprano de su apartamento, aun se podia ver el rocio de la madrugada cayendo, y en el horizonte las primeras luces del amanecer debilmente se mostraban.  
No sabia a donde iba, pero no lo necesitaba, sus piernas solo comenzaron a moverse y el las sintio fuera de su cuerpo, era como si volase, casi casi podia cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, y asi lo hizo.  
Cuando sintio que ya no caminaba mas, se dio cuenta donde estaba.

El viejo edificio con sus tramos derrumbados, y el moho pegado en cada pared. Sintio una inmensa y profunda tristeza al verlo, algo dentro de el se rompio .  
Llego hasta la entrada y descubrio que no podia entrar ahi , era demasiado ridiculo, que diablos estaba haciendo?, una cosa eran las voces, el alcohol, las repentinas paradas de tiempo y el largo etcetera de cosas que le sucedian, y otra muy diferente llegar hasta este edificio en ruinas, en el medio de Dios sabe donde y entrar en el como si nada.  
No podia hacer esto.  
Se dio la vuelta, pero las piernas no respondian, se anclaron al cemento.

- Ahhhhhhh! Joder!

Estaba tan cansado...el solo queria acostarse una noche y dormir hasta secarse, no era algo imposible, no estaba pidiendo nada que no se mereciera, odiaba el hecho de sentirse la unica persona del mundo al que se le habia denegado el derecho a descansar, a dormir...sentia tanta nostalgia al pensar que ya casi se habia olvidado de lo que se sentia poder soñar.  
Se metio en el edificio y esquivo sin ningun cuidado los escombros y la suciedad, las paredes estaban pintadas con grandes y horribles grafitis, las botellas vacias de alcohol rotas por todos lados, los cristales esparcidos crujian bajo sus pies, y no le podia importar menos que sus caros zapatos de cuero italiano se estropearan.

Se sentia asustado y paranoico, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, con ojos en la nuca, lentamente comenzo a recorrer el pasillo, con el corazon encogido palpitando revolucionado. El pasillo parecia no acabar nunca, y cada vez estaba mas y mas oscuro, el olor de la humedad dejo de parecer tan terrible, cuando a sus fosas llego una rafaga de aire, el estomago se resintio rapidamente, huevos podridos.

Pero el continuo caminando, y con cada paso fue aumentando su inquietud. Llego al final y la gran puerta roja se planto frente a el, solida e imponente.  
No tenia cerradura, ni empuñadura, no tenia absolutamente nada que el pudiera usar para abrirla.  
Se veia tan solida...el puño duro golpeo lentamente la dura y fria madera, una y otra vez.  
Y la puerta crujio y se abrio lentamente, llenando el aire de polvo y sonidos de algo que lleva mucho tiempo existiendo.

Y entonces paso, pronto lo unico que pudo sentir en su cuerpo entero fue solo y unicamente el terror.  
La habitacion que lo reciboi era tan lugubre, y el olor a huevos podridos era cada vez mas intenso. El sonido de gotas estrellandose en el suelo, era lo unico que rompia el ambiente.  
Chandler respiraba por la boca como un perro enfermo, intentando no vomitar.  
Espero un momento hasta que pudo empezar a distinguir cosas en la densa oscuridad, y alli lo vio.

En una esquina habia alguien parado silenciosamente, observandolo...

- Quien...quien esta ahi?...quien eres tu?- pregunto con la voz gruesa y quebrada.

El hombre en la esquina comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia el, y Chandler deseaba nada mas, mas que descansar, mas que su vida volviese a la normalidad, mas que nada en el mundo, que sus piernas lo obedecieran y le permitieran usarlas para correr lo mas lejos y rapido de este cuarto y este sitio.  
Porque tenia la seguridad de que fuese lo que fuese lo que iba a pasar, no iba a ser de su agrado.  
Cuando el hombre estuvo cerca de el, pero su rostro aun no era visible, sonrio dejando ver su perfecta y brillante dentadura, una risa grotesca comenzo a sonar, haciendo vibrar el cuerpo de Chandler, y pronto el sonido le lleno la mente de imagenes desagradables.

- Hola Chandler...te he estado esperando.- Una voz muy familiar le dijo.

- Quien eres tu? - dijo Chandler lentamente.

Y la sorpresa fue como una roca de una tonelada cayendo sobre su cabeza, cuando el hombre frente a el se dejo ver, dando un paso hacia adelante se coloco sobre un circulo de luz que parecia aparecer de repente y le sonrio con los ojos casi cerrados.  
Y ahi frente a Chandler... estaba Chandler.

- Yo soy tu.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: Regalo de Yahvé.

Cuando todo lo que desea un hombre es cerrar los ojos y que la brillante oscuridad lo venga a buscar...

Cuando todo lo que desea un hombre más que los rojos labios de una mujer, es la dulce inconciencia del no saber.

Cuando todo lo que ese hombre desea es nada más que nada, que todo se vuelva profano y en su mente ni el tiempo ni la vida parecen relevantes.

Los estados de la mente son extraños por naturaleza, esa que no comprendemos y que aun así mantenemos, intacta e inalcanzable.

Cuando un hombre no encuentra ya la gracia en el simple hecho de vivir, y la felicidad y la paz que da nada más que respirar parecen esfumarse en la oscura verdad de que ya no tiene ni miedo ni esperanzas, el temor renacido de las cenizas podridas de todas las mentiras que ha recibido, la rabia contenida parece explotar.

Y late en ese hombre nada más que nada, lleno de oscuridad espera paciente a que su momento llegue, como un reloj lleno de polvo, se mantiene con vida a la espera de que sea la hora correcta.

Cuando un hombre ya no tiene ni sueños ni deseos, todos extinguidos en la ignorancia destapada, y el conocimiento es tan doloroso...a veces casi insoportable.

La verdad es una cosa rara, pero mas rara es lo que representa en si, puede ser relativa o destructiva, pero casi siempre lastima.

cuando un hombre mata todo lo que lo compone, cada rasgo de si mismo, y no deja nada para que lo contenga, el monstruo que inverna dentro se despierta, y furioso de poder sale como un rayo y rasga las entrañas...en ese momento el hombre deja de ser hombre, y se vuelve eso que todos tememos.

...

Matías había sido uno de los apóstoles de Jesucristo. Remplazo a Judas Iscariote, y fue elegido por sorteo después de la muerte de Jesús.

Tal vez por eso Nora tomo esa cruel decisión, de ponerle Matías al niño.

Iba a ser un remplazo, y mientras las lagrimas caían sobre la foto raída y descolorida, pensó que nadie tenia porque saberlo, ni siquiera Charles sabia de la existencia de Paul.

Otro nombre bíblico.

El chico había sido tan tremendamente guapo y encantador, era como un torbellino de emociones, siempre decidido, y rebelde…aunque era problemático era difícil enojarse con el cuando las cosas le salían bien.

Bueno hasta su última locura podría decirse, ya que fue la definitiva, la que le quito la vida.

Un sollozo reprimido y una nueva lagrima, esta vez caía sobre la cara congelada en el tiempo, un tiempo mejor, que la miraba con unos ojos azules enigmáticos y una brillante sonrisa. Era tan guapo.

Su padre siempre le había recriminado el que se quedara embaraza con solo 15 años, pero las acusaciones habían muerto al segundo de recordar el ser que había salido de aquella tremenda estupidez.

Para una mujer promiscua es difícil ser quien se es, en todas las etapas de la vida. No era fácil ahora de adulta, y tampoco lo fue de adolecente.

Se había encaprichado de ese hombre y ni siquiera se contento cuando yacía aburrida y sudada en la cama con el encima.

El tipo por supuesto como en sus mejores novelas, estaba casado. Ella supo en el mismo instante en que vio su cara desencajada por el éxtasis y el sexo duro unos interminables 5 minutos, que una cara bonita no es sinónimo de nada.

Nueve meses después dio luz a ese hermoso bebe. Y por supuesto ella y solo ella sabría quien era el padre, nunca se lo dijo a nadie, ni lo diría, más por vergüenza que por otra cosa.

Y 13 años después un día de verano apabullante veía como le absorbían la vida de sus entrañas cuando el féretro era lentamente tapado con la tierra húmeda.

No era ni justo ni natural ni entendible. Simplemente era horroroso, una madre enterrando lo que mas ama.

Un año después conoció a Charles y se quedo embarazada. Era irónico que de la soledad se crearan las dos cosas que estaba segura de más amar en este mundo, sus hijos.

Matías, repitió el nombre una vez más. Y por más que lo negase seguía siendo cruel que pensara en el como un remplazo. Pero que mas podía ser?

Una voz molesta pincho en sus pensamientos. Él era otro ser, otro hijo.

Para todos las que la conocían desde que se había mudado era su primogénito.

Se toco la barriga y guardo la foto en su ejemplar de historias bíblicas que nadie más que ella tocaba.

Su padre se pondría furioso cuando se enterara que una vez mas su deseo seria ignorado cuando no le pusiese Chandler al niño.

El teléfono sonó y Nora se recompuso camino lentamente hacia él, una barriga de 3 meses que parece a punto de explotar como si llevara una manada de elefantes dentro.

Se quejo de los dolores y contestó el teléfono.

- Señora Bing, soy el doctor Yang, tengo que darle una noticia, espero que este sentada.

- Tranquilo doctor créame que puede estar seguro de ello.

- Pues parece que al final deberá comprar todo por dos.

- Que?

- Que va a tener gemelos.

Nora colgó el teléfono y miro por la inmensa cristalera que daba a los jardines de la mansión.

- Parece que papa al final conseguirá lo que tanto quería…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Recuerdo ese día…

- En caso de que no lo notases, es de mi vida de la que estamos hablando!

- Joder, ya estamos otra vez…

- Perdona?...es que acaso es repetitivo para ti, agobiante?, vete a la mierda!

- No es eso, y lo sabes, deja de actuar así!

- Vete. A. La. Mierda!...que se supone que debo hacer?... mentir?

- Pues mira, seria una buena solución, no estaría mal para empezar!, así por lo menos parecerías normal y la gente dejaría de hablar del chalado de mi hermano, y yo tal vez no tendría que agachar la cabeza cada vez que alguien se dé cuenta de quien soy, tal vez así podría llegar a entablar una amistad o quien sabe, tener una relación con una chica!, porque no puedes ser normal?, porque tienes que ser así?

En el momento que las palabras salieron de la boca de Chandler viajaron como balas invisibles y explotaron descargando toda su furia en el pecho de su hermano, se arrepentía en el instante que las pronunciaba, pero no podía parar de decirlas.

La cara de su hermano hizo una de las muecas que tanto dolor le causaban a Chandler, en ella se concentraban todos los años de sufrimiento, todas las burlas, la crueldad de las personas asía el. El nunca dejo que le afectasen, pero cuando escucho de la boca de Chandler lo mismo que escucho de tantas y tantas personas, sin que nunca tuviesen el menor efecto en el, los recuerdos de las palabras parecieron explosionar todas juntas.

- Eso…eso es lo que piensas? – logro susurrar.

- Yo…

Chandler vacilo unos instantes, y la pena se acumuló densamente en su corazón asiéndole que el dolor fuese tan insoportable para lastimar a un centenar de personas a la vez, bajo la mirada y su visión se lleno de lágrimas. Gordas gotas caían como lluvia y impactaban contra la alfombra…por que no podía ser mas fácil?...si no amase mas que a la vida misma al hombre que tenia delante le hubiese partido la cara.

Era la única persona en el mundo que lo hacia llorar, ni el divorcio de sus padres, ni la noticia de la homosexualidad de su papa, ni el rechazo, ni nada en el mundo nunca le producía tanta desdicha como su hermano a punto de ser derrotado una vez mas.

- Dilo ya Chandler, por favor, por lo menos ten el respeto de mirarme a los ojos y decírmelo.

Su hermano suplico con un tono que le dijo a Chandler que antes de matarlo con sus palabras él ya estaba muerto. Y de pronto quiso golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes.

- Lo siento…

- No.

- Lo siento Matías, Dios como lo siento.

- No, no es cierto.

- Yo lo he intentado, tu sabes que si, Dios sabe que si…todo el mundo lo sabe, pero necesito vivir mas allá de esta casa, mas allá de ti.

- Si.

- He intentado, y he luchado contigo tanto, tanto…

- No sigas, te lo ruego, si no quieres que te odie aun mas, no sigas.

- No puedes odiarme, no puedes, sé que no lo haces.

- Y tu que mierda vas a saber?, tu que coño sabes de nada?, no eres mas que un insignificante insecto que aspira a humano…eso es todo.

- Sé que estas enojado y que no lo dices en serio…

- Claro que no lo digo en serio, Chandler, tu eres la única persona en el mundo a la que amo, como…como puedes hacerme esto?

Chandler no pudo contestar a una pregunta que el mismo se hacia desde que había tomado la decisión, y a la que daba vueltas una y otra vez. Era lo mejor se decía, era lo único que podía ayudar a Matías, no había otra solución, se decía. Pero entonces porque no podía dejar de decirse que era lo mas fácil, abandonarlo a su suerte en ese horrendo lugar, para el poder ser libre, y hacer lo que tanto soñó.

A veces en las noches imaginaba la vida universitaria, las fiestas, las chicas, las aventuras, la música, las drogas, el sexo, el alcohol, los amigos…imaginaba todo eso y lloraba, por ser tan egoísta. Iba a ser un Judas vendiendo a su hermano, a su gemelo, a su otra mitad, a la persona que lo completaba, vendiéndolo por diversión, vendiéndolo por la libertad que tenia, pero nunca aprovechaba, porque era estúpido…estúpido y joven, y quería eso y mas. Y lo quería a él, y que él lo perdonase, y que él lo entendiera como si fuera justificable y no tuviese el derecho a enojarse y dejarlo de amar. Porque así eran los hermanos y así eran los gemelos, y él podía hacer eso y mas, y él no podía impedírselo.

- Se lo que estas pensando Chandler se lo que sientes, te miro y veo a través de ti, como un cristal, sé que piensas que es tu derecho, y es verdad…deberías de hacerlo, todo esos sueños estúpidos, de adolecente estúpido y superficial, quien soy yo para juzgarte?...si es lo que quieres hazlo.

- Lo siento.

- No, no es verdad.

Y era verdad.

Ese mismo día con solo 17 años Matías ingreso en el "Centro de Descanso Nueva Vida", que no era ni un lugar para descansar y la vida nueva que ofrecían era tan apetecible como un cuenco lleno de gusanos. Las puertas de psiquiátrico se cerraron y Matías no miro atrás ni una sola vez.

Chandler se metió en la limusina, con las maletas a su lado alas que se aferraba como un salvavidas, y las lágrimas cayeron duras sobre los asientos de cuero, se dirigía a su nueva vida, la Universidad lo esperaba. Miro por la ventana y la gente parecía sonreír en todas las aceras, en todas las esquinas. Como felicitándolo por su coraje y su nuevo comienzo. Y sin embargo él se sentía secarse por dentro. Suspiro cuando sintió que ya no le quedaba mas nada, que su corazón había quedado guardado en la maleta que llevaba su hermano cuando entro en ese lúgubre lugar, era tan cruel, que en el mismo coche dos personas que eran la misma pero que estaban separadas, comenzaran una vida nueva, tan diferente. Era tan injusto…

Una ultima lagrima broto de sus irritados ojos oscurecidos por la pena. Y esa fue la última vez que Chandler Bing lloro por algo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: Duerme cuando mueras.

La bola creció hasta ser tan grande para arrasarlo todo, se llevo la tranquilidad, la seguridad, se llevo los días tristes y los días felices. No dejo la farsa, ni un gramo de sentido, arraso con las risas, y aplasto las palabras dolorosas. Siguió hasta ser tan grande como para destruirlo todo, y antes de que el pudiese reaccionar el impacto lo alcanzo, y no pudo hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos y dejarse derribar.

Estaba solo ante el mundo.

La habitación era pequeña hasta para el enano de la numero 3. El suyo era el numero 9, un numero que había sido su favorito. Ahora cada vez que pensaba en el sentía nauseas.

La habitación era pequeña, la cama pequeña, la mesita pequeña, todo pequeño.

Sin embargo sus miedo crecían en un pozo que siempre había sido sin fin, pero cada día tenia la sensación de que se llenaba cada vez mas rápido. Las caras y las voces que había llegado a reconocer, se deformaron y se transformaron, cada vez mas malvadas le reclamaban algo que no sabía que debía.

Cuando era pequeño y sentía la fatiga evaporada por el miedo paralizante siempre podía meterse bajo las sabanas de su hermano, él lo abrazaría y le besaría la nuca, y entonces ese gesto lo volvería a la tierra en la que había nacido junto con la persona que lo acompaño a su mas que intrigante llegada al mundo.

Su abuela solía decirle con la mirada llena de asco y las babas mojándole la cara, que él se había llevado la peor parte. Que su hermano tenía la simpatía, el carisma, la inteligencia y la astucia para triunfar, mientras que él era los despojos de una personalidad que no necesitaba las extrañezas de un monstruo de feria. Él era el monstruo.

Extrañaba las rápidas contestaciones con furia abrasante que su hermano escupiría a la cara de cualquiera que se atreviese a meterse con el, el fuego en sus ojos y la energía que desprendía su cuerpo ante la fiereza de su defensa.

En este cuarto reducido, llego a sentirse como en la matriz y lloro. Nunca había querido a su madre, y su madre nunca lo quiso a él. Pero daba igual que sus progenitores no hicieran honor a la palabra protectores, porque no había nadie en el mundo que el quisiese llegar a amar, nadie mas que su hermano.

Dejo que la humedad del cuarto se filtrara en su cuerpo, y pensó en su hermano, en que estaría haciendo.

2 años ya, y ni una carta, ni una llamada…había sido olvidado en el mundo.

- Y eso te sorprende? - otra vez esa molesta pero oportunamente cierta voz.

- Me entristece… - confeso nostálgico a una de las voces a las que escuchaba y respondía.

- Bueno, bueno, no se porque, deberías de estar acostumbrado, después de todo teniendo en cuenta el historial de tu maravillosa familia, seria extraño que te recordara. En fin, hace honor a su apellido.

- Él no es como los demás.

- Oh en serio?, porque parece ser exactamente calcado. Mira a tus padres, hace mucho que te abandonaron, y tus abuelos o tus primos o quien quiera que sea que este relacionado con tu sangre…porque no me dices un solo familiar tuyo que no te haya apartado como a una rata inmunda?

- El.

- El. El mismo que firmo tu encierro en esta cárcel de podridos?, el que no ves desde ese día que te dejo como a un perro en esta cárcel de atrapados?

- A veces por las noches, cuando tu o los otros no me molestáis puedo verlo en mi mente, y veo que el piensa en mi, lo siento…sé que no me ha olvidado.

- Y cual es la excusa?, con que lo justificas?

Ninguna, no había ninguna, como siempre la rabia moría de rabia, porque no tenia explicación, no había nada en el mundo que explicase por que Chandler lo había abandonado.

Se encogió en si mismo y se abrazó las piernas, intento pensar en tiempos mas felices, donde el sol no era una molestia, y la noche una pesadilla. Pero de pronto sintió que nunca había habido tales momentos, ni un solo buen recuerdo acudió en su auxilio. Cualquier retaso de alegría que pudiera evocar, parecía ajeno a su vida.

La habitación zumbo una vez mas, y las caras empezaron a materializarse, con susurros y llantos bajos, pronto serian insoportables, y trato de pensar rápido antes de que el ataque de los fantasmas que lo atacaban con sus suplicas de ayuda, no lo dejasen ni escuchar su propia voz, ni ver mas allá de la oscuridad que proyectaban. Intento pensar en su hermano y rezo por lo bajo pidiendo que el escuchase sus deseos de verlo.

La enfermera entro en el ridículamente pequeño cuarto y le dio su dosis de pastillas, que se comió como caramelos. Pronto sintió que el dolor se evaporaba, pero no así las caras. Nada tenia importancia, ni la tendría en las próximas horas, sucumbió ante la vigilia del sueño y la falsa sensación de bienestar farmacológico e intento dormir.

Una a una las voces fueron silenciándose, como si bajara de a poco el volumen de una radio, hasta que no escucho ya ni siquiera el sonido de la noche.

- No te preocupes Matías, yo estoy contigo.

- Lo se…

- Siempre he estado aquí, y siempre estaré, quieres una prueba de alguien que no te ha abandonado, de un familiar que valiera la pena?, pues he aquí tu hermano mayor.

- Estas muerto Paul, muerto antes de que yo fuera imaginado ni en los planes de Dios. Muerto.

- Shhhh, duerme mi dulce niño, duerme…

Matías cerro los ojos, y no soñó, nunca lo hacia.

En la esquina del cuarto inclinado en una posición casi imposible y repúgnate, el vapor que salía de una boca sonriente se perdía en la oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

Nota: el principio es una canción "Fear of Ghosts" del increíble y alucinante grupo "The Cure"

Capitulo VI: Casi verdades.

Como un sentimiento de que estoy deprimido, por dentro de mi corazón.

Como si estuviera mirando a través de hendiduras sangrientas,

Ventanas en mi corazón.

Desde más alto que el cielo,

Y más duro que la piedra,

Agito el miedo que siempre desgarra,

Tira de mi agarrándome hacia abajo en soledad.

Mientras escupo, escupo sangre roja.

Rompiendo ventanas en mi corazón.

Y el pasado se burla,

Miedo a los fantasmas,

Está obligando a que me distancie...

Y cuanto más lejos estoy de las cosas que me importan,

Menos me importa lo lejos que estoy.

Estoy perdido otra vez,

Con todo acabado,

Y más solo de lo que nunca he estado.

Espero que lo entiendas

Para sentirlo también,

Pero sé que aunque lo hagas,

Nunca podrás ayudarme.

Tampoco podré yo nunca ayudarte.

Chandler arrugo el papel entre sus manos y se apoyó en el escritorio clavando las uñas en la madera. Su corazón se detuvo en el pecho congelado en suspiros dolorosos, abrió la boca para respirar, para gritar, para maldecir, pero nada salía.

Los ojos herméticamente cerrados casi dolorosamente atrapaban las lágrimas que tanto le estaban costando retener.

- No voy a llorar – se dijo – No voy a llorar porque entonces estaría aceptando esto.

Su cuerpo tembló y volvió a temblar, su esófago se lleno de jugos gástricos y los cereales triturados del desayuno. Trago saliva lentamente y furioso se obligo a incorporarse. Abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Con una lentitud desesperante volvió a llevarse la segunda carta frente a los ojos, sin soltar el papel arrugado con la otra.

Estimado señor Bing:

Tengo la desafortunada tarea de informarle que hace cuatro días su hermano y apoderado, burlo la seguridad de las instalaciones y logro superar las vayas del edificio escapando en la noche del jueves. Las búsquedas que organizo tanto la policía como la seguridad del centro no dieron resultados claros, complicándose aun mas dada la dificultad de rastrear el terreno boscoso y rocoso lleno de acantilados que rodea el centro.

En el día de ayer uno de los internos nos hizo entrega de la carta que se adjunta en un sobre con su nombre, los expertos lo tomaron como una carta de suicidio, y las sospechas se confirmaron cuando un equipo de rastreo encontró la ropa de su hermano apilada al lado del rio. He de confirmarle que las fuertes lluvias que han arrasado la zona han hecho crecer el agua y las corrientes de las mismas hicieron imposible la búsqueda. La policía ha confirmado que en dadas circunstancias no se podría dar con el cuerpo.

En las ultimas semanas su hermano se había mostrado sensato y tranquilo, había dado señales de mejoría, pero su medico predijo que estaba atravesando una fuerte depresión, tal vez la mas grande de todas las que ha tenido, esto sumado al hecho de la carta y la ropa no deja lugar a dudas para la policía y para el establecimiento, de que su hermano decidió acabar con su vida.

Nuestros pensamientos están con usted y su familia en estos momentos y el centro lamenta profundamente la pérdida y no poder haber ayudado más a su hermano.

Nuestros abogados están a su disposición para cualquier duda y queja que usted pudiese tener, esperamos resolver este asunto sin llegar a los tribunales y por vías mas discretas y pacificas, también dispone de profesionales especializados para dar apoyo en cualquier caso.

Nuestro más sentido pésame.

Estaremos en contacto.

Doctor R.

Director Centro Nueva Vida

- No voy a llorar – se repitió- porque esto no es verdad.

Pero el dolor en el pecho era tan real como la carta que estrujaba en sus manos.

3 años desde la última vez que lo vio. Mentía.

En realidad lo veía cada mañana al despertar, cuando estaba entre el mundo real y los restos de su sueño, era la primera cosa que se le venia a la mente. Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo, cada día que las nubes descargaban agua sobre las calles recordando saltar los charcos tomado de su mano cuando eran unos niños. Lo veía en la cara de los jóvenes en el campus. Lo veía en la melancolía de la gente, lo veía en sus manos, su nombre tatuado en su corazón. Tenia las retinas gravadas con recuerdos de él. Lo veía cada noche cuando la noche y los sonidos y la vida en general se apagaban poco a poco y se sumergían en sueños.

Ross entro en el cuarto y lanzo los libros sobre su cama, Chandler no se volteo. Por las pisadas que daba Ross él podría decir cual seria su estado de animo, hoy estaba triste…otra vez.

- Hey tio…Carol y yo hemos roto…mi vida apesta. Todo es una mierda.

Chandler solo se encogió en su miseria. Que sabría Ross sobre tener una vida de mierda? Que sabrá el sobre verdaderos problemas?

- Hey tio…estas bien?.

Chandler vacilo y abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar todo, a hablarle de su hermano, de su internamiento, de su culpa y su decisión de no verlo, no como un castigo a Matías, si no porque era incapaz de soportar la tortura que era verlo tan destrozado y loco perdido en su mundo. Crujía en su interior la rabia comprimida por años, cada vez que llegaba a la puerta del psiquiátrico caía de rodillas contra los sucios muros pintados con grotescos dibujos y llenos de frases existenciales. Sus piernas se resistían, y no era capaz ni siquiera de dar un paso sin vomitar del asco que le producía la situación. Cada vez igual, nunca pudo encontrar el valor de llegar a través de las puertas y ver a su hermano para volver a fundirse en un abrazo con el, como en los viejos tiempos, como siempre debió ser.

Pero simplemente no podía soportarlo, las paredes blancas, los uniformes, el sepulcral silencio roto por segundos por gritos provenientes de almas torturadas, los ojos perdidos en otros mundos. El balanceo de su corazón entre la culpa de no entrar y la suplica de correr lejos de ese infernal lugar. Siempre salía corriendo…hablaba dos veces por semana con el psiquiatra de Matías, respondía el teléfono con una fuerte sensación de que esta seria la llamada, la ilusión se construía sobre casas de naipes, derrumbados ante la verdad terriblemente dura, su hermano no mejoraba, nunca lo haría.

Esas palabras lo perseguían a donde quiera que fuese, la voz del doctor empezó a parecer una grabación, y cada vez que hablaba con el, Chandler sabría perfectamente lo que diría, como si las estuviese leyendo de un libreto.

"Escucha voces, y habla solo, tiene visiones y las pastillas no están funcionando a pesar de que hemos vuelto a aumentar la dosis…esta deprimido… solo habla de ti"

Siempre seria la misma frase, con una pausa diferente, pero con las mismas palabras.

Hasta que el psiquiatra le dijo todo menos lo ultimo, seguía deprimido pero ya no hablaba de él. Y podría culparlo acaso?

Quería decirle a Ross todas estas cosas, quería que él lo mirase con asco y lo juzgara por ser tan repugnante, como era capaz…?, abandonar a su propio hermano, el merecía el desprecio de todos y mas. Quería decirle a Ross que no era eso, simplemente se volvía loco imaginándolo en esa habitación rodeado de los fantasmas que lo acompañaban desde el día que nació, no soportaba la visión de el destrozado por el miedo, no soportaba nunca mas la inestabilidad de su tierno y frágil ser…por eso se había ido, por eso lo dejo ahí y él se fue a la universidad, porque la locura de su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco a él, pero de una forma diferente. Esa forma en que uno pierde la cabeza al ver a lo que mas ama desmoronarse y caerse poco a poco y morir cada día en vida. No era mas soportable para el. No podía seguir viéndole como se perdía cada día mas y mas en la oscuridad, y el…él nunca podría salvarle.

Pero una idea encendió dentro de su cabeza y lo cegó, no, no…no hablaría de esto con Ross, no diría que su hermano había muerto, decirlo seria reconocerlo, pronunciar en voz alta lo que decía la carta del imbécil del director seria darles la razón, y Matías no estaba… ni siquiera podía pensar mas en la palabra, porque él lo sabría mejor que la policía y todo el mundo. Porque su corazón se apagaría en su pecho y se detendría el mundo, el sol, el espacio y el tiempo, si él se hubiese ido.

Así que se incorporo en su lugar e hizo lo mejor que se le daba en la vida, guardar sus sentimientos tan dentro de si mismo que a veces ni el mismo era capaz de encontrarlos. Se metió las cartas en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta. Ross lo miraba interrogante, .el sonrió fuertemente.

- Si, si…nunca he estado mejor.

Y 7 años después Joey encontraría las dos cartas guardadas en el fondo del armario en una pequeña y delicada caja de madera, junto con una foto de dos muchachos idénticos, mirando la cámara.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: Salida

Los malditos escalones parecían estar cada vez mas separados uno del otro, crecían ante sus ojos, levantándose como demonios sonrientes...se burlaban de el?

No ese era el whisky jugando otra vez con el.

La botella resbalo de sus grasientos dedos, y casi derrama su contenido en el suelo.

La mano temblorosa la levanto, se limpio la boca y se bebió lo que quedaba como si fuese agua.

La dejo caer y vio como se alejó rodando en la oscuridad.

Los escalones no parecieron volverse más fácil de subir, se preparo para la escalada.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente a la puerta rogo para que algo bien le saliera y la puerta no tuviera llave. Seguro que se la había dejado olvidada en ese lugar…junto con su zapato izquierdo y su coraje y cordura.

La puerta se abrió y las bisagras parecieron chillar más que de costumbre.

- Maldita sea!

La cabeza se llenaba con cada ruido como una bolsa con aire caliente.

La casa estaba silenciosa, y el hizo todo lo posible para que siguiera así.

Llego a su cuarto y se desnudo con una dificultad desesperante, se tiro sobre las mantas y saco la otra botella del bolsillo de su abrigo tirado en el suelo, puso la botella contra la luz que entraba por las rendijas de las persianas y vio las figuras que se dibujaban en el aceite del liquido ámbar, su boca se hizo agua.

Ya no tenía miedo de la oscuridad, el sabia por fin que los demonios esta noche no vendrían.

Destapo la botella y paso la lengua por los labios partidos antes de hundir el cristal en su boca y tragar la mayor cantidad de líquido posible antes de quemarse todo en su interior.

Saboreo la amargura y la comparo con la que producía su propio ser.

Ya no tenia miedo del demonio de la esquina de su cuarto y esa sonrisa…y ese vapor.

Se toco el cuerpo con asco, y maldijo cada parte de carne y pelo y piel…esta noche no tenia miedo a los fantasmas ni a los demonios.

Esta noche no, esta noche el único ser enfermizo en esa habitación seria el.

Los amigos se habían quedado sin palabras, las bocas cómicamente abiertas como pescados luchando por respirar, los ojos se movían de una cara a otra, el silencio se extendía uniformemente, y hasta el grifo que goteaba parecía estar en el mismo nivel que ellos.

Sobre la mesa de café las cartas y la foto.

Ross se acercó y tomo con delicadeza la foto y la observo con una sensación de que estaba siendo victima de una broma, en cualquier momento un grupo de personas con cámaras saldría de alguno de los cuartos y se reirían en su cara por la gracia de haber caído en un engaño.

Pero era demasiado cruel para ser una broma.

Phoebe se mordió las uñas y pensó que se había dejado esta mañana la leche fuera, y que entonces se echaría a perder y esta noche cuando fuese a su casa debería pasar por una tienda y conseguir otra, porque entonces mañana no tendría, y no podría tomar su café…y sin el café de la mañana, por alguna extraña razón en que los planetas y los astros y los espíritus intervienen, el aura de su cuerpo se vería afectada y entonces tal vez eso crearía una serie de acontecimientos en los que al otro lado del país un tipo loco en su mugrienta caravana se decidiría por fin y saldría con un arma y masacraría a sus vecinos, y de alguna forma extraña pero posible ella seria la culpable, porque había olvidado tomar su café…y por eso ella debería actuar, no podía, no podía cargar con eso en su conciencia. Y la idea la entristeció tanto, que casi deseo, casi suplico que hubiese sido esta mañana que no hubiese tomado el café, entonces ahora el extraño dolor en su pecho por lo que acaba de descubrir, no seria tan real y casi palpable…porque ella tendría otra cosa con que ocupar su mente.

- Debemos…deberíamos hablar con el? – Joey murmuro con los ojos perdidos en los cristales. Podía imaginar al tío gordo desnudo en su nueva hamaca hawaiana meciéndose suavemente, mientras los elásticos se tensaban al máximo de su potencial bajo su peso, y algún día…algún día cederían, y seguramente él no lo vería. Dios como deseaba salir al balcón y pasarse la noche, el día, la vida entera sumergido en las probabilidades de una vida que no fuese la suya. Ser un observador.

Mónica emitió un sonido que seguramente seria el que hacen los animales cuando son atropellados, y era gracioso, era un sonido que se prestaba para bromas, del cual sus amigos guardarían en su memoria como el incidente del scrabble y el plato, seria el sonido que todos harían una vez a la semana para burlarse de ella, y el ruido que recordarían cuando estuviesen calientes por el efecto del vino alguna noche cualquiera, y se reirían hasta llorar, del ruido de la ardilla atropellada, y aunque ella quisiese nunca jamás podría volver a repetirlo, porque seria como ese truco increíble que solo sale por casualidad o accidente y cuando se quiere repetir frente a los amigos, es casi una patética burla de nada y todo menos lo que se quería mostrar. Ese ruido de animal agonizante seria la doble mortal hacia atrás, era el ruido que le pondría un sobrenombre, era el ruido con el que la conocerían, era el ruido que alguien nunca te dejaría olvidar…de alguien como Chandler nunca dejaría pasar. Pero nadie rio.

Y Rachel lloro, pero ella siempre lloraba por todo, y los demás se enojaban con ella por eso, porque lloraba cuando una uña se le partía, y cuando veía anuncios de reencuentros en Navidad y pensaba que este año su padre no le regalaría algo tan espectacular, y lloraba cuando alguien le gritaba, y cuando veía películas románticas, y lloraba cuando alguien la ignoraba, y lloraba…pero eso era antes, ahora ella sabia controlar las compuertas de sus ojos, y ya dejo de llorar y aprendió a ser fuerte y mas que lagrimas saladas…Pero ahora ella lloraba y se enfado porque nadie estaba llorando, y se enojo porque hoy había tenido un día genial en el trabajo, y se enfado porque se sintió estúpida, egoísta, cínica y llorona. Y se enojo con personas que nunca conoció, y se enojo con la vida, y ya no pudo parar el veneno que la invadió.

- Que debemos…que debemos hacer? – Joey volvió a susurrar.

- Deberíamos hablar con Chandler – Ross se levanto.

- Deberíamos pensar que decirle – sugirió Mónica.

- Si eso es una idea muy buena, seria algo así como "oh Chandler, mira aquí Joey que no respeta tu intimidad ni tus cosas, se le dio por hurgar, y si bueno, encontró que no solo tienes un hermano que parece ser idéntico a ti, si no que estaba pirado y murió", si que pensáis, eso estaría bien?

- Phoebe – Joey protesto.

- Que Joey no fue así?, porque en lo que a mi respecta esto Chandler lo tenia guardado en un lugar en el que no lo encontrarías por casualidad o si?, no quería que lo encontrásemos cualquiera de nosotros, era algo privado y tu te has inmiscuido.

- No es así, estaba preocupado por el!

- Oh claro, si vale por eso…por eso es que has buscado entre sus cosas privadas no?

- Cual es tu problema?

- Mi problema es que esta mañana cuando me levante de la cama me propuse tener un día esplendido, y ahora tú vienes y nos cuentas esto, y no tenias ningún derecho…

- Oh claro ya veo, ósea que se trata de que esto es como la mosca en tu sopa no?, porque así es como ha sido Chandler siempre para ti, una molestia.

- No es así!

- Entonces que es?, porque no me dices que te molesta tanto de todo esto?, que te molesta mas, el echo de que uno de nuestros amigos nos haya ocultado durante años esto, o de que ahora deberás verte envuelta en el problema de él y que eso apenas te importa y por eso te fastidia?

- Porque se como se siente!, se lo que es perder eso, se lo que es tener un gemelo y perderle lo viví, porque mi hermana puede estar viva, pero me odia y yo la odio a ella, y eso es casi tan doloroso como que estuviese muerta, porque entiendo mas que ninguno de vosotros esta situación. No sabéis, no tenéis idea…creéis que él se sentirá aliviado de que nosotros, mejor dicho de que tu Joey te inmiscuyeses en sus cosas y lo descubrieras?...pues no, no es así como se sentirá, él no quiere nuestra ayuda ni nuestra lastima y comprensión, si lo quisiera lo hubiese dicho hace mucho tiempo. Nosotros, quienes somos para cambiar eso?

- Somos sus amigos. – susurro Joey con la cabeza gacha.

- Y él era su hermano, su gemelo, y cuando esa parte de ti desaparece es como perder tus piernas, lo se, yo lo viví, y fue muchísimo antes de que pudiese llegar a tener conciencia de lo que es el amor. No fue como esto…él te va a odiar.

- No, el vera que me preocupo por el.

- Si el quisiera ver eso, te lo hubiera contado Joey

Joey cayó en el sofá y algunas lágrimas saltaron en su cara, podía ver el reflejo de todos ellos en la tele apagada, y tuvo el impulso de encenderla, y subir el volumen al máximo…por que los sonidos entonces llenarían los vacíos que se hicieron en su corazón. Quería que algo o alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien. Pero no era tan estúpido como todos creían, y lo vio claro ahora más que nunca. Y no quedo otra opción.

- Lo se… - dijo con las voz arrugada, y admitió para si mismo y para todos lo que el ya sabia, que había destapado una caja de Pandora de la cual la primera victima seria el.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII: Libertad.

El vagabundo llego al final del callejón y busco lugar entre la basura y los contenedores, la noche en la ciudad caía fría y sin luna. Pronto el invierno lo ocuparía todo y seria mejor que buscase un refugio mejor, si no quería congelarse el pie nuevamente.

Aquel había sido un mal año, primero la hermosa y dulce chica de cabellos de fuego había corrido mas rápido que el, y casi se le escapa…casi. Luego vino ese tipo que no conocía las reglas, he invadió su terreno, había tenido que enseñarle como se hacían las cosas en la ciudad, la navaja se había escarchado cuando la sangre caliente se enfrió en el glacial exterior.

Y esa noche había vuelto a tener pesadillas, se alboroto y un pie se escapo del refugio, a la mañana cuando despertó no lo sintió, parecía deforme y los colores violáceos lo hacían parecer irreal, de plastilina…casi pierde los dedos, pero él era inteligente y supo dar los cuidados necesarios para recuperarlo, y en una semana ya andaba con normalidad.

Se sentó en el suelo evitando los vómitos y los líquidos de la basura podrida. Abrió la maleta donde guardaba los tesoros que recogía a lo largo del día, y los examino con una parsimoniosa atención.

Había sido una buena colecta la de hoy. Una manta raída por las ratas, que mas adelante agradecería mucho tenerla, un par de botas con puntas de acero y manchadas con yeso y pintura blanca un par de números mas grande que su talla. Una revista porno de los años 70. Unas bandejas con salmón ahumado caducado. Una hamburguesa en su envoltorio sin tocar. Un cd de baladas de películas con la tapa partida. Y lo más interesante que había encontrado hoy. Sus ojos brillaron en la visión y sus dedos parecían casi plumas mientras la acariciaba. Debería ser mas cuidadoso, si El veía lo que tenia entre manos seria un problema…pero se perdió en la imagen delante de si, y pronto su mente fabrico un escenario, una casa, un perro, una vaya blanca…sonrisas y secretos compartidos.

- que tienes ahí?

El vagabundo había aprendido a no inmutarse con las repentinas apariciones del otro hombre, así que saboreo el momento antes de que se perdiese por completo antes de prestarle atención.

- la encontré hoy, estaba tirada en una esquina.

- la encontraste?...o la robaste?

- encontrar, robar…cual es la diferencia?

- una que va de aquí a Europa. Es preciosa.

El vagabundo levanto su mirada y se encontró con los ojos del hombre," siempre la misma cara, el tiempo nunca pasa para el", pensó.

Su traje perfecto como siempre, sin una sola mancha o arruga, y la flor en la solapa, que parecía ser siempre la misma, al igual que él se mantenía congelada en el tiempo.

- que quieres?

- ahora mismo nada, mas adelante ya sabes…

Los ojos del vagabundo se encolerizaron y los fogonazos parecieron iluminar el callejón. La rabia se produjo como era normal en el con un estallido de metralla salpicándose y esparciéndose lo mas rápido y lejos posible. Pero tan rápido como nació, murió.

- déjame en paz.

- claro que si, esta noche si…pero mañana lo que querré, ya sabes mi pequeño y dulce niño, y tu me la darás.

El vagabundo rió repulsivamente, dejando ver sus dientes amarillos entre la barba sucia. Una risa de satisfacción y de obediencia, una risa de gratitud e inquietud.

Si lo sabia, lo supo desde el mismo instante que metió la mano en el bolso de la mujer y robo su cartera, desde ese mismo momento supo que todo acabaría en eso. Por eso lo hizo, no por los sueños que tenia antes de que su verdadero clímax se iniciara, la robo por que la necesidad de tener su suave piel a su disposición fue mas fuerte y primitiva que nada en el mundo.

Y siguió riendo antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse.

Mañana comenzaría su caza, la buscaría, y luego le mostraría lo cruel que es el mundo, le enseñaría a esa joven princesa porque no debía confiar en las personas, le mostraría los horrores de los que era capaz la gente, y luego le abriría la garganta con su navaja afilada en el cemento de los edificios, y la acompañaría hasta el ultimo suspiro de vida que quedara en ella, el viaje seria doloroso, para ella y para el. Entonces los demonios atraparían el alma de la mujer antes de que esta escapase y la aprisionarían junto con las otras decenas, y el sentiría la libertad al saber que la suya propia era un centímetro mas libre.

De eso se trataba todo. De la liberación, de las promesas y las ilusiones que él nunca pudo vivir, de su vida robada, ellos lo prometieron, y él les creía.

El vagabundo rió en vigilia y durmió plácidamente, mientras la grotesca sonrisa de dientes blancos seguía riendo por el, el vaho que salía de su boca cada vez mas blanco parecía solidificarse y caer como una roca al suelo.

La figura rió, y desapareció en la húmeda y fría noche sin luna en Nueva York.

La semana había transcurrido silenciosa para los amigos, y casi tan negra como el moretón en la cara de Joey. Phoebe había tenido razón.

Chandler no se tomo muy bien la encerrona que le hicieron, parecía haberse transformado en un señor Jekyll que los amigos desconocían que podía existir en el, había roto todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos, había gritado hasta romperse la voz. Había insultado a Joey y luego lo había golpeado haciéndole crujir el cráneo.

Y había salido como un tigre de la casa, no sin antes advertirles de que se arrepentirían si intentaban llegar mas allá con la historia, los había mirado con un asco y un desprecio antes de hacer estallar la puerta tras el.

Había estado desaparecido durante tres días, y volvió una tarde tarareando villancicos y apestando a rancio a vómitos y alcohol. Los había mirado había sonreído misteriosamente y se había encerrado en su cuarto y dormido durante otros dos días mas.

El fin de semana se había levantado se había duchado y había pasado la mayor parte del día en su sillón mirando la tele. Sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Y cuando Joey había intentado comenzar una conversación con el, fue casi lo mismo que intentar hablar con un bloque de hielo, no había respondido, ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Su mente parecía estar a cientos de kilómetros en algún lugar. Pero había fabricado un muro a su alrededor y parecía casi tan duro como alto.

Fue Ross quien no aguanto más, y entro en el apartamento de los chicos seguido por los otros amigos como un torbellino, apago la tele y se paro frente a Chandler, quien pareció atravesarlo con la mirada.

Ross no se dejo intimidar y le grito como él había hecho unos días antes, le grito con mas dolor que rabia. Le pregunto que diablos era todo eso, por que la mierda de repente parecía llegarles a todos hasta el cuello, le dijo que era un egoísta y que si lo que pretendía era quedarse solo, estaba a un paso de conseguirlo.

Pero Chandler no parecía ni tocado por ninguna de sus acusaciones. Ross se enfureció aun mas, y la preocupación que habían llenado su mente al principio fue sustituida por rencor, entonces le dijo a Chandler lo patético y despreciable que era, la clase de persona en que se estaba convirtiendo, le dijo todas las cosas dolorosas que hubiesen destrozado la frágil autoestima de Chandler en segundo.

Pero este era otro Chandler, uno que parecía inmune a las opiniones, al dolor y a la preocupación de sus amigos. Y sus ojos reflejaban todo eso y más. Ross se sintió tan impotente, y al mirar a sus amigos vio que ellos estaban igual que él. Se sintió triste y desesperado. Donde estaba su amigo?

- eres un hijo de puta Chandler.

Y Chandler rió, y se despertó de su letargo.

- Si soy un hijo de puta, y eso es el menor de los problemas. Él se ha perdido para siempre, yo lo se y él lo sabe, se ha convertido en un monstruo y no tiene salvación, el me lo dijo. Y la única forma de detenerlo es la muerte…

Chandler se desplomo en el suelo sollozando incontrolablemente, miro a sus amigos.

- esa idea es tan terrible como el fin del mundo.

Sus amigos se miraron sin comprender nada.

- de que estas hablando Chandler? – pregunto Ross.

- estoy hablando de la espina en mi corazón, de lo que me ha matado por dentro y a puesto fin a todo lo que me importaba, estoy hablando del demonio y la culpa que me carcomen por dentro, todo esto es mi culpa, todo, absolutamente todo, soy peor que él. Mi hermano se ha ido y es por mi culpa.

- Chandler no se…no se porque dices esas cosas pero seguro que no son así…estas triste y vez las cosas de esa manera, Chandler debes hablar con alguien sobre ello, claramente nunca has superado su muerte…

- su muerte?, el no esta muerto!, no, nunca…pero ojala lo estuviese. Dios ni siquiera ese deseo es real, no quiero que sea verdad, al igual que…

Ross se inclino hacia él y ofreció su mano consoladora en señal de paz y de añoro a Chandler, los ojos de su amigo casi tan perdidos en el desconcierto como los suyos propios, solo que los de Chandler decían mucho mas…y de repente sintió un miedo espantoso por la respuesta, aunque no comprendía nada, y aun no era capaz de meterse en esta enredada situación, el simple hecho de que todo su mundo se estuviese transformando le hacia sentir escarchas por dentro. Miro a Chandler con una plegaria en sus ojos de que le dijese que todo estaba bien y le susurro…

- al igual que…

Y presente como un fantasma en la sala la voz del presentador de las noticias de la noche daba con toda la seriedad e indignación que se pudiesen fingir, el hallazgo de un cuerpo degollado, mientras mostraban la foto de una hermosa joven riendo en una tarde de verano, mientras su sonrisa perfecta encantaba a cualquiera y los rayos de sol bailaban a gusto entre los espacios de su sedoso pelo tan brillante como la miel.

- al igual que él sea un asesino.


End file.
